Save Me
by DelenaGemz
Summary: Elena struggles with everyone's deaths and is put into a mental rehab facility. Everyone knows she doesn't belong there but Bonnie thinks its where she belongs. Who can help Elena get through this? Damon.


**AN: Another one-shot! If this gets enough views I might continue this. Who am I kidding, I love to write and I'll continue it anyway.**

**Elena POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. **

**This was in my head and I wanted to type it up. :)**

* * *

I stared out the window from one of the boarding house's spare bedrooms, which was officially mine. I had my knees curled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. The view was good, the plain open yard revealed the sun rising with vibrant colors. Behind the house was safe to look at, since it brought no memories.

All memories were bad. Horrible. Unacceptable.

Jenna is dead. Alaric is dead! John, god, even John is dead. Isobel, whom never showed interest in me, is dead. And I cared about her death for some reason. My adoptive parents, my real parents, my aunt, my guardian/vampire hunter/teacher is dead. Everyone is dead.

I still have Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, even Damon. But it doesn't matter.

Too many people have died for me to handle, so I shut it off.

They say humans can't shut off their emotions, but I have most certainly proved them wrong.

Every meal time Stefan, Damon, Caroline or Bonnie come up to my room and check on me. Leaving me a plate of food and a glass of water on the desk next to me. They try to make conversation while they are up there, but they just look like their talking to themselves. Not Caroline, though. She isn't that easy.

Today was Damon's day, my least favorite because he shows all to much concern. Stefan rarely speaks anymore, he knows me like that. But Damon, he knows I'm still here, maybe deep inside.

"Hey.." Damon spoke softly as he entered my room with a plate of pancakes in his hand. My favorite, if I cared.

He set it down and turned to face me, he looked more worried than normal. Part of me wanted to ask what was wrong, so I buried it deep inside me.

"Elena, look. I know you're in shock, from the events of the past year or so. But, if you don't get better soon, Bonnie wants to send you to a mental rehab facility. So please..." Damon pleaded, using his ice blue eyes to send shocks into my system. "I know your still in there, Elena. I know you don't want to go to a mental facility. I know you, and I'm not lying. Bonnie is serious."

When his speech was finished I commanded myself to show no emotion about what was going to happen. Maybe leaving was for the best, so I wouldn't have to see these people everyday. The other part of me knew this was horrible and that I wouldn't be able to live without them. Damon stood his ground, he knew I was thinking, because he knew I cared.

Memories. Bonnie, Caroline, and I.

_If anyone heard us talking, we'd be sent to a mental hospital! You sure are a crazy one, Gilbert. Caroline is about to have a mental breakdown if she doesn't get those shoes! Bonnie, I need those shoes! Damon is a mental freak, Elena, STAY AWAY FROM HIM. My, my Bonnie Bennet! A witch! Hahahaha! Yeah, and then you poured your grams another shot! Were so dysfunctional, all three of us! LOL. _

When everything was normal. When supernatural things weren't real, just children's tales. Good times, when no one was dead.

Tears filled my eyes and I collapsed on the floor. I was having a mental break down, but everyone else (Stefan, Damon, ext.) call it a memory attack. Damon rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms on the floor, rocking me back and forth with him.

"Shh. It's ok, Elena. Your okay, sweetheart, it's just a memory. Its ok. Your ok." He soothed into my ear, stroking my hair.

"It hurts, it hurts! Make it stop!" I shrieked, beginning to shake in his arms.

Caroline and Bonnie's voices drowned out of my head, slowly fading away. My tears subsided and my breathing slowed as my body laid still in his arms. Another figure appeared in the doorway and I looked up, it was Bonnie.

"Did she.." Bonnie questioned, she looked as if she was about to cry.

Damon nodded and I leaned into him. I knew what was coming.

"Then it's decided. I don't like it but she has to go. It's.. it's for the best." Bonnie's voice cracked.

No. No! I couldn't go there, I just couldn't! Not now, not ever! Bonnie can't make me, she can't make me no-no! Bonnie entered the room and pried me out of Damon's hands.

"Woah, Bonnie wait. Let's discuss this!" Damon pried, quickly rising to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Damon. It's our last hope." Bonnie explained, trying to get me on my feet.

"No! Bonnie, don't make me! Bonnie!" I shrieked as she dragged me out of the room, flailing around in her grasp.

I grabbed the doorway, tears streaming down my cheeks as I fought her. This wasn't right, there was nothing mental rehab could even do to help.

"Damon.." I whispered before I gave up and let Bonnie drag me away.

The last thing I saw was Damon's perfect blue eyes shed a tear as he watched me leave.

(At The Mental Rehab Facility)

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked multiple times to get used to the white. White walls, white chairs, white everything. I swear the white is going to make me go blind. There was a nurse wearing light blue scrubs in the room, unpacking what looked like a suitcase.

"Um.." I groaned as I sat up.

Why was I so dizzy? The whole room swayed for a moment as the nurse turned to face me.

"Hi, honey. My name is Rose. I'm your nurse for as long as your here. Your friends will come say goodbye in a moment, do you need anything?" She spoke with what sounded like sympathy for me, as if she was going through the same thing.

My eyes finally adjusted to the white and I shook my head.

"No, I'm ok. Send my friends in, please." I asked of her.

She smiled and nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I heard whispering and then the door opened again, it was Caroline.

"Oh my god, Elena!" She cried before squeezing me into a hug. "Its ok, I'm going to get you out of here, ok! I will, I know your not going crazy, I know your still there! I'm going to get you out of here, ok?"

I hugged her back and nodded. "Okay."

A giant smile crossed her face, I normally never reply to her, I guess it was a sign that I really shouldn't be here. She gave me a short wave before rushing out of the room. I could tell she was going straight home to think of a plan.

The next person to come in was Stefan.

"Elena." Stefan whispered, hugging me just as tight as Caroline. "I'm so sorry you're in here. I don't agree with this. Maybe it's for the best, I don't know.."

Typical Stefan, always thinking of whats the best, not whats right. He should know that I don't belong here, but I guess Bonnie has blinded him.

"I know, Stefan.." I whispered back before breaking our hug. I gave him a half-hearted smile before he took a deep breath and turned to leave my room.

My room. This is where I would be staying for a while. The room had a small bed, a desk and chair, and an easel with paint, I'm guessing for stress. The paint was the only think that wasn't white and it was horrible, I instantly decided I would be painting a lot. Just to see the color. The door opened again and this time it was Damon.

"Damon!" I cried, rushing to him and hugging him in a death grip. "Damon, you have to help me get out of here. I don't belong here."

Tears were streaming down my face and I smelled his leather jacket, which was essentially Damon's scent. Along with a really nice smelling spice no one could ever explain. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. Don't worry, you won't be in here for long, I promise." Damon soothed. "Everything is ok, princess. I have to go now, I don't have much time."

"No! Don't go!" I pleaded, gripping him tighter.

Damon was.. well I'm not sure. But ever since I've been like this, Damon has helped it be easier. Just his voice helps, he helps. With everything.

"I have to, Elena. I'll see you later, ok?" Damon pried me off him and gave me a small smile before disappearing behind the door.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Everyone said it, I will be ok. They are going to get me out of here and then I'll try to enjoy life again. Maybe the memory attacks will end, maybe they will be gone for good. Then it hit me, not all of my friends said goodbye, if she even counted as a friend anymore.

Bonnie.

That bitch never said goodbye.


End file.
